The synthesis of thienomycin and analogs of this substance will be undertaken employing alkyl-, acyl- and olefin-iron complexes as synthons and intermediates to promote the formation of carbon-carbon and carbon-nitrogen bonds. The total synthesis of penicillanic acid, 6-amino penicillanic acid and analogs of the penam nucleus, including imidazole, oxazole, pyrimidine, purine and pteridine fused beta-lactam rings will also be undertaken. The use of cationic vinyl ether-iron complexes for the introduction of vinyl groups Alpha to carbonyl functions and for the construction of substances incorporating the Alpha-methylene Gamma-lactone functionality will be examined. Among the specific synthetic objectives are meroquinene, avenaciolide, isoavenaciolide, rhizobitoxine and aristolactone.